Morganite
Morganite (モルガナイト) is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty. Goshenite is their partner and tends to follow their decisions. Appearance Morganite has a pink color scheme, and wears the winter or summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear the standard black shoes, but no gloves or socks. Their hair is long and voluminous, which they braid before going to sleep at night. They wear a pony-tail in the summer. Personality Morganite is always ahead of themself. They are confident with their skills, bravely handling the 'small' sunspot with Goshenite instead of calling Adamant-''sensei'', which they had lost to. Their words are sharp and blunt. They're naughty, haughty and violent (according to Phosphophyllite), but self-proclaimed 'cool and cute'. They told Phos that sensei is 'older than they look'. Character Profiles Vol. 2: * They're pink but naughty. '' Story * They wanted to handle the 'small' sunspot of the Moon People and were recognized as a 'new model'. In response to the new information, the Moon People used Heliodor 's fragments as arrowheads. Morga and Goshenite decided to take all of Heliodor's pieces. They ended up shattered and got yelled at by Adamant-''sensei. * They joined the other Gems pulling out the shell from the pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for them when they were lost in the sea. * They joined the winter hibernation like the other Gems. * Morga and the other Gems collected "Shiro" together. * They and Goshe had been taken to the moon shortly after Phos began their 102 year rest. Gems similar in appearance replaced them. Relationships Phosphophyllite thinks that since pink is a cute color, Morga must be cute too, but they aren't (according to Phos). Phos likes to nag them childishly, only to be met be teasing regarding them and their blank encyclopedia. When Diamond took Phos (the slug) to Morganite and Goshenite, Morga said that Phos is fine like, as they consider both the slug and Phos to be gross, but the slug well behaved and will not cause any problems. Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Morganite has a nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Beryl * Chemistry: Be3Al2Si6O18 * Color: Pink to orange-pink Morganite, also known as "pink beryl", "rose beryl", "pink emerald", and "cesian (or caesian) beryl", is a rare light pink to rose-colored gem-quality variety of beryl. Orange/yellow varieties of morganite can also be found, and color banding is common. It can be routinely heat treated to remove patches of yellow and is occasionally treated by irradiation to improve its color. Morganite’s subtle color is caused by traces of manganese. Because morganite has distinct pleochroism—pale pink and a deeper bluish pink—it’s necessary to orient the rough carefully for fashioning. Strong color in morganite is rare, and gems usually have to be large to achieve the finest color. Morganite was named after J.P. Morgan, one of the greatest financiers in history. Morga stone1.png|rough morganite Morga stone2.png|polished morganite Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Both Morganite and Goshenite are varieties of beryl, hence why they are partnered. * They're voiced by Mutsumi Tamura in the anime adaptation. Gallery Morga_anime2.jpg Morga anime.jpg Screenshot (531).png morganite_4.png morganite_2.png morganite_3.png morganite_5.png morganite 1.png|Anime's official render. Category:Characters Category:Gems